Kind of Madness - Dan
Das Erste, was Dan hörte, als er wieder zur Besinnung kam, war ein stetiges Piepen. Er fühlte die mindestens tausend Schläuche an seinem Körper. Erschrocken versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, doch er wurde sofort von einem lähmenden Schmerz gepackt, sodass er nicht in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen. Dan wusste nicht mal, was passiert war. Er hatte keine Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war. Er wusste nicht mal mehr, was er jemals erlebt hatte. Alles schien ihm wie ein dichter Nebel, der sich über sein Gedächtnis ausgebreitet hatte. Das Einzige, was er noch wusste, war sein Name. Dan. Er öffnete seine Augen. Er befand sich auf einer Krankenstation in einem Einzelzimmer. Er wollte jemanden rufen, er wollte von diesen Schläuchen gelöst werden, jedoch war sein Hals so rau, dass er keinen Ton herausbringen konnte. Während er so dort lag, starrte er die Decke an und versuchte, irgendwie den Schleier des Vergessens zu durchdringen. Leider ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die sich seinem Zimmer näherten. Vorsichtig versuchte er, seinen Kopf zur Tür zu drehen und sah, wie eine Krankenschwester den Raum betrat. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte sehr überrascht, als sie ihn bemerkte. Dann schaute sie auf ihr Klemmbrett. „Wie ist das möglich? Der Arzt sagte, du wärst erst in frühestens zwei Monaten so weit!“, fragte sie mit einer zittrigen Stimme. Dan versuchte erneut, zu sprechen, bekam aber immer noch nur ein trockenes Husten heraus. Dann versuchte er es noch einmal. „Ich... weiß nicht, was passiert... ist...“, brachte er heraus. Jedes einzelne Wort verursachte ihm brennende Schmerzen, die seine Kehle in Feuer steckten. Die Schwester schien sich beruhigt zu haben und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. „Schon gut“, sagte sie, „Ich werde den Doktor bitten, sich um dich zu kümmern. Bis dahin solltest du besser schlafen und dich gründlich erholen.“ Dann stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. Dan schloss seine Augen. Kurz bevor er einschlief, hörte er noch, wie sich die Tür schloss. Als er wieder aufwachte, waren die Schläuche weg. Und auch das Krankenhaus war weg. Er lag in einem warmen Bett mit dunkelblauer Bettwäsche mit grünem Karo-Muster darauf. Irgendetwas kam ihm daran bekannt vor. War er etwa zu Hause? Er gähnte und streckte sich kurz und richtete sich dann auf. Er sah sich im Raum um. Ein hölzerner Schreibtisch mit einem Computer, ein hölzerner Kleiderschrank, ein blaues Sofa mit einem alten Fernseher und dieses Bett stellten die Einrichtung dar. Der Boden bestand aus einem blauen Teppich und die Wand war weiß, mit der Ausnahme von mehreren Fußball-Postern. Er wusste nicht mehr die Namen der einzelnen Spieler, aber es beruhigte ihn, sie zu sehen. Spielte auch er Fußball? Spontan konnte er keinen Ball in seinem Zimmer erkennen. Wenn er einen hatte, dann musste dieser woanders sein. Trotzdem. Diesen Raum zu sehen erfüllte Dan von tiefster Wärme und Geborgenheit. Er war zu Hause. Er wusste es einfach. Die Schmerzen, die er zuvor verspürt hatte, schienen sich sanft von ihm gelöst zu haben. Wie lange hatte er wohl geschlafen? Dan schlug die Decke zurück und bemerkte einen Verband, der sich um seinen Bauch schlang. Er hatte offenbar eine Verletzung, nur wusste er nicht, woher. Die Tür öffnete sich. Herein kam eine etwas ältere Frau mit braunen, lockigen Haaren und grauen Augen. Sie kam Dan bekannt vor. „Mum?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Die Frau hatte einen schrecklich traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Nein. Ich bin deine Tante. Deine Mutter ist...“, antwortete sie, doch ihr fiel es sichtlich schwer, zu sprechen. „Meine Mum ist tot?“, fragte Dan. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er nichts. Er spürte nicht einmal einen Stich von Trauer, nur gefühllose Leere. Er erinnerte sich ja auch nicht mal mehr an sie, also warum sollte er sie dann vermissen? Seine Tante setzte sich an die Bettkante und nahm ihn in den Arm, „Hör zu, Dan. Es wird alles wieder gut. Das verspreche ich dir! Ich werde nun diese Wohnung beziehen, sodass du hier bleiben kannst. Ich habe dich nämlich adoptiert, als feststand, dass deine Mutter gestorben ist. Ich weiß, es ist erst noch ungewohnt, aber du wirst dich sehr schnell daran gewöhnen. Bleib einfach stark!“ „Tante?“, fragte Dan. „Du schaffst das, da bin ich mir sicher!“, antwortete sie. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an Mutter. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich noch an dieses Zimmer und ich weiß meinen Namen, aber ich erinnere mich an nichts, das passiert ist!“ Stille. Die Tante schaute Dan an und stand dann auf. „Du erinnerst dich an nichts?“, fragte sie. Dan nickte. Auf dem Gesicht seiner Tante bemerkte er einen entsetzten Ausdruck. „Aber das ist doch nicht möglich!“, sagte sie mit einem hysterischen Tonfall. „So etwas hätte doch früher auffallen sollen, oder etwa nicht? Aber wie kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern? Es war doch nur ein kleiner Autounfall. Es hätte doch nichts Schlimmeres passieren dürfen. Wie ist das nur möglich?“ Dan war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Tante mit ihm oder mit sich selbst sprach. Also sagte er besser nichts. Ein Autounfall also. Seine Mutter war also bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, während er knapp überlebt hatte. Aber was war mit seinem Vater? „Tante? Was ist mit Dad?“, fragte er sie. Völlig perplex starrte seine Tante ihn an. „Was meinst du?“, fragte sie. „Ich möchte wissen, wo Dad ist!“, antwortete Dan. „Du... hast keinen Vater. Und du hattest auch nie einen. Ich möchte nichts mehr von dem Thema wissen! Ich koche dir jetzt einen Tee!“, sagte seine Tante und verließ das Zimmer. Dan musste das alles erst einmal verarbeiten. Seine Mutter war bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, er war schwer verletzt ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Seine Tante hatte ihn jetzt adoptiert und von seinem Vater wusste sie nichts. Und selbst wenn sie etwas wusste, dann wollte sie es ihm nicht verraten. Aber wieso sollte sie das tun? Sein Gedankenkreis wurde unterbrochen, als seine Tante mit einer dampfenden Tasse wieder das Zimmer betrat. „Darjeeling, mein Kleiner. Verschütte ihn nicht!“, sagte sie und stellte die Tasse auf einem kleinen Nachttisch neben seinem Bett ab. Dann wuschelte sie ihm durch die Haare und sagte: „Wenn du etwas brauchst, musst du nur rufen. Ich bin die ganze Zeit da. Und das mit deinen Erinnerungen werden wir irgendwie schon hinbekommen. Notfalls lasse ich einen Psychologen mit dir sprechen, der dir helfen kann.“ Dann verließ sie das Zimmer wieder. Dan trank die Tasse aus, kuschelte sich wieder in seine Decke und schlief ein. Er wurde am späten Nachmittag von seiner Tante geweckt. „Dan“, sagte sie und streichelte seine Haare. „Du hast Besuch. Einige deiner Freunde aus der Nachbarschaft wollen dich besuchen. Ich lasse euch hier alleine, in Ordnung?“, fragte sie. Dan rieb sich die Augen und nickte. Er erinnerte sich zwar nicht mehr an sie, aber vielleicht tat es ja ganz gut, wenn er seine alten Freunde sah. Vielleicht half ihm das ja auch bei seinen Erinnerungen. Er richtete sich auf und richtete seine Augen gespannt auf die Tür, die sich öffnete und drei kleine Jungs herein ließ. „Dan!“, sagte einer von ihnen. „Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen! Wir haben dich ewig nicht mehr gesehen! In unserer Klasse machte man sich schon große Sorgen um dich! Aber du bist ja wohl auf!“ Der Junge hatte braune Haare und grüne Augen. Dan schätzte ihn auf etwa acht oder neun Jahre. Wenn dieser Junge mit ihm in einer Klasse war, musste er also auch entweder acht oder neun Jahre alt sein. „Entschuldigung,“, sagte Dan, „Aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an eure Namen. Tut mir echt leid. Es ist aber nett von euch, dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht.“ Dan war etwas enttäuscht. Er hatte gehofft, sich an sie erinnern zu können, aber er konnte es nicht. Die anderen beiden Jungs hatten jeweils orangene und nochmal braune Haare. Sie schienen nicht viel älter als der Erste zu sein. Der orange-haarige Junge setzte sich aufs Sofa und sagte: „Ist schon okay. Deine Tante hat uns schon erzählt, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst. Das ist nicht so schlimm. Jedenfalls, ich bin Flo. Du kennst mich schon seit dem Kindergarten. Das ist Henry und das ist Paul. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja bald wieder an uns.“ Er zeigte erst auf den ersten Jungen, der gesprochen hat, dann auf den Anderen, der noch nichts gesagt hat. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich wieder erinnern werde, aber ich hoffe es.“, sagte Dan. „Wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, spielst du dann wieder mit uns Fußball?“, fragte Henry. Dan nickte. „Auf jeden Fall!“, sagte er. Die Jungs grinsten sich an. Dan spürte sofort, wie gut er mit ihnen befreundet war und fühlte sich wohl. „Wir haben unsere Karten mitgebracht. Hast du Lust, mit uns zu spielen?“, fragte Paul und hielt eine Packung hoch. „Klar, aber ich weiß die Regeln nicht mehr!“, sagte er. „Keine Sorge, wir erklären sie dir!“, sagte Flo. „Deine Karten müssten wie immer im Schreibtisch sein.“ Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete eine Schublade. Plötzlich erstarrte er. Die Jungs starrten ihn überrascht an. „Was ist los?“, fragte Dan. Flo fing an zu lachen. „Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir gedacht!“, sagte er. „Was meinst du?“, fragte Dan. Flo grinste und zog eine Puppe aus der Schublade. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, eine graue Haut und grüne Knopfaugen. Dan erkannte sie nicht. Aber warum sollte er sie denn auch überhaupt besitzen? „Ich weiß nicht, wem diese Puppe gehört.“, sagte er ehrlich. „Ist doch wohl völlig klar!“, sagte Henry und grinste jetzt auch. „Du spielst mit Puppen, genau wie ein Mädchen!“ Dan wurde etwas sauer. „Das ist nicht wahr!“, sagte er. Flo warf Dan die Puppe zu und verließ dann lachend mit den anderen Beiden sein Zimmer. Auf dem Flur konnte er seine Tante hören, wie sie freundlich die Jungs verabschiedete. Dann betrat sie das Zimmer. „Und?“, fragte sie. „War es ganz nett?“ Dan schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: „Tante, woher kommt diese Puppe?“ Er nahm die Puppe hoch und hielt sie ihr hin. Ihr Gesicht erstarrte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Gib sie mir, ich werde sie für dich entsorgen!“ Sie riss ihm die Puppe weg und verließ sofort das Zimmer. Dann kam sie wieder zurück, mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand. Es war eine Bibel. Sie las ihm etwas daraus vor, bis Dan einschlief. „Dan Shearly?“, fragte der Doktor. Dan nickte. So weit er wusste, war das sein Name. Der Doktor nahm sein Klemmbrett und notierte etwas. „So, du behauptest also, dich an nichts erinnern können, was vor dem Autounfall passiert ist, sagst du.“ „Ich erinnere mich nicht mal mehr an den Unfall selber. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich weiß gar nichts mehr!“, antwortete Dan. „Schon in Ordnung.“, sagte der Doktor. „Erzähl mir doch einfach alles, an das du dich noch erinnern kannst. So versuchen wir, Stück für Stück deine Erinnerungen zurück zu holen. In Ordnung?“, fragte der Doktor und beugte sich vor. „Ich weiß nicht...“, antwortete Dan unsicher. Irgendetwas an der Aura vom Doktor machte ihn unsicher. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm vertrauen könne. Der Doktor seufzte. „Wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst, dann von mir aus, aber so können wir nicht deine alten Erinnerungen zurück holen.“, sagte er. Jetzt beugte Dan sich vor und hörte sich sagen: „Nun, Doktor. Sie behaupten, mir helfen zu können, aber was wissen sie überhaupt von mir?“ Dabei grinste er. Der Doktor wich kurz zurück und lächelte dann auch. „Nun. Dan Shearly. Acht Jahre alt, Vater unbekannt, Mutter gestorben, lebt bei seiner Tante, ist abgeschottet von anderen Kindern, hat keine Erinnerungen an sein bisheriges Leben und mag Puppen.“ Dan zuckte zusammen. „Woher wissen sie davon?“, fragte er ihn. Hatte seine Tante es dem Doktor erzählt? „Wovon redest du?“, fragte der Doktor. Auf seinem ernsten Gesicht konnte man eine Spur der Unsicherheit erkennen. „Na die Puppe. Woher wissen sie davon?“, fragte Dan noch einmal. „Welche Puppe?“, fragte der Doktor und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber sie haben doch gerade gesagt... ach egal. Vergessen sie es.“, antwortete Dan und senkte seinen Kopf. Hatte er sich die Worte des Doktors nur eingebildet? Plötzlich packte Dan etwas an der Schulter. Er schrie auf und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann. Er war ungefähr zwei Meter groß und etwa von normaler Statur. Dan wollte sich losreißen, doch er konnte es nicht. Der Mann hielt ihn fest und ließ ihn nicht mehr entkommen. Dann hob sich der andere Arm des Mannes und er hielt eine Puppe hoch. Dan wusste, was für eine Puppe das war. Er erinnerte sich genau an sie. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, eine graue Porzellan-Haut und grüne Knopfaugen. Jedoch schien das eine Auge halb herab zu hängen und die Haare waren etwas ausgefranster als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund versetzte Dan dieses Bild in tiefste Panik und er versuchte noch einmal, sich los zu reißen. Er strampelte und trat um sich, doch es nützte nichts. „Es gibt kein Entkommen, Dan. Du bist das Feuer.“, sagte eine feine Stimme. Sie klang zu hoch, um von dem Mann zu kommen. Es sprach die Puppe. Dan schrie auf, als sich der Mund der Puppe öffnete und mit dunkelblauen Flammen sein Gesicht verbrannte. Dan fühlte sich, als würde sein Kopf an eine heiße Herdplatte gepresst werden. Er fiel zu Boden. Der Mann ließ ihn los. Schreiend und würgend wälzte sich Dan hin und her, versuchend, die Flammen zu ersticken. Vergebens. Dann spürte er, wie die Flammen seinen ganzen Körper umhüllten. Dan dachte, er würde jeden Moment sterben und schrie noch heftiger. Sein Schreien wurde zu einem Würgen, und schließlich erstarb es ganz. Er hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Er würde sich dem Tod hingeben, nur damit diese quälenden Schmerzen aufhören würden. Die Flammen waren mächtiger als er. Doch dann wurde er plötzlich wach gerissen. „Dan! Was ist los?“, schrie seine Tante entgeistert. Dan öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte in das Licht der Zimmerlampe. Er versuchte erst mal, sich wieder zu fassen. „N... nichts, Tante. Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt.“, murmelte er. Seine Tante beruhigte sich etwas, genau wie sein Herz. „Ein Albtraum.“, sagte sie zu sich selbst, „Nur ein Albtraum.“ „Tante? Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?“, fragte Dan. Sie schaute ihn an. „Ja, Dan, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich war wohl nur etwas nervös, da du morgen wieder in die Schule gehst. Aber ich mache mir wohl nur unnötig Sorgen.“, sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich wünsche dir noch eine gute Nacht.“, sagte sie, ging zur Tür, machte das Licht aus und verließ sein Zimmer. Dan versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er musste viel zu sehr an die Puppe denken, die zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Und an die Schmerzen. Es war nur ein Traum, aber das alles hatte sich viel zu echt angefühlt. Was hatte seine Tante überhaupt mit der Puppe gemacht? Er wusste, er konnte es diese Nacht nicht mehr herausfinden, da seine Tante bestimmt wieder ins Bett gegangen war und sie war bestimmt nicht sehr erfreut, wenn er sie jetzt wecken würde und nach der Puppe fragen würde. Er verstand sich zwar gut mit seiner Tante, doch er wollte dieses gute Verhältnis nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass sie sich unnötig Sorgen machte, wo sie ihn doch regelmäßig jeden Sonntag mit zur Kirche schleifte und ihm regelmäßig aus der Bibel vorlas. Er schaffte es irgendwie doch noch, zu schlafen, bis ihn seine Tante schließlich am nächsten Morgen weckte. Sie machte die Vorhänge auf und lies das Sonnenlicht herein. Es war ein warmer Frühlingstag und alles war hell erleuchtet. Dan stand auf, zog sich an und aß zu Frühstück. Dann nahm er seinen Ranzen und hastete zum Bus. Als er das Klassenzimmer betrat, richteten sich alle Gesichter sofort auf ihn. Flo kam auf ihn zu. „Na, du Puppennarr? Bist du jetzt wieder in der Schule?“, fragte er und lachte hämisch. Wenn Dan mit dem jemals wirklich befreundet gewesen war, musste er verrückt gewesen sein. Der Rest der Klasse lachte mit. Das fing ja prima an. „Ruhe!“, brüllte der Lehrer. Dann wies er Dan einen Platz alleine ganz hinten in der Ecke zu. Dan setzte sich. Er konnte seine Mitschüler sehen, die sich alle ab und zu zu ihm umdrehten und über ihn tuschelten. Der Lehrer kündigte an, dass sie bald Besuch von einem Feuerwehrmann kriegen würden, der ihnen erklären würde, wie ein Feuer entstand und wie man es vermeiden konnte. Alle Kinder waren begeistert. „Ein echter Feuerwehrmann?“, flüsterte Henry begeistert zu Flo. Die Beiden saßen zwei Reihen vor Dan direkt nebeneinander. Dan interessierte das nicht. Er wusste schließlich schon lange, wie man ein Feuer vermeidet oder löscht oder... wie man eines legt. Woher er dieses Wissen hatte, wusste er nicht, er hatte es einfach. Sofort kamen Dan die Bilder aus seinem Traum der letzten Nacht zurück. Er versuchte, sie zu verdrängen, aber sie traten wieder deutlich vor seine Augen. Dan unterdrückte seinen Schrei. „Dan Shearly? Würdest du bitte die Frage beantworten?“, rief der Lehrer. Dan schreckte hoch und schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er und wurde rot. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst und wurde sofort erwischt. Die Klasse lachte. Der Lehrer seufzte. „Dan, ich weiß, es ist dein erster Schultag seit Langem, aber würdest du dich bitte auf den Unterricht konzentrieren?“ Dan senkte den Blick und antwortete: „Ja, Herr Lehrer.“ Dann klingelte es. Die Schüler standen alle auf und stürmten sofort auf den Schulhof. Dan schlich hinterher und sah sich dann um. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo sich was genau befand, aber er traute sich auch nicht, irgendjemanden danach zu fragen, da ihn die Anderen bestimmt nur auslachen würden. Das alles war nur die Schuld dieser Puppe. Wegen ihr wurde er ausgelacht, hatte Albträume und konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Wenn seine Tante sie nicht bereits entsorgt hätte, hätte er sie am liebsten zerrissen und in den Fluss geschmissen, der in der Nähe seines Hauses floss. Oder aber er hätte die Fetzen verbrannt. Ja, das wäre sogar noch besser gewesen. Und dann hätte er die Asche in den Fluss tun können. Genau! Als der Bus Dan wieder zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, ahnte er bereits, dass etwas anders war, als sonst. Er wusste nicht, was es war, er hatte einfach nur das bestimmte Gefühl. Er betätigte die Klingel, doch niemand öffnete. Dan wartete kurz und klingelte dann nochmal. Wieder nichts. Stöhnend setzte er seinen Ranzen ab und kramte nach dem Schlüssel, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte, die sich der Tür näherten. Die Klinke wurde betätigt und langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Dan starrte entgeistert auf den Türspalt. Dort war ein fremder Mann. Er wollte gerade wegrennen, doch bevor er sich bewegen konnte, wurde er von ihm fest gepackt. Zum Schreien war es bereits zu spät. Dan wusste, dass es nichts brachte. Er würde nun genau so sterben, wie in seinem Traum. „Bist du Dan Shearly?“, fragte der Mann. Erst jetzt erkannte Dan seine Kleidung. Es war ein Polizist! Dan nickte langsam. Dann war er etwas erleichtert. Er sollte sich nicht andauernd so fürchten. Obwohl, … Warum war dieser Polizist überhaupt hier? „Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Dan, während ihm ein Kloß im Hals feststeckte. Der Polizist seufzte und führte den Jungen dann herein. Überall waren Männer, die aussahen, als würden sie irgendetwas suchen. „Die Nachbarn meinten, sie hätten einen Schrei gehört und wollten nachschauen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Sie fanden die Tür offen vor und im Wohnzimmer einen mittelgroßen Blutfleck. Von deiner Tante allerdings fehlte jede Spur und auch jetzt haben wir immer noch nichts herausgefunden.“, sagte der Mann. Dan war geschockt. Ein anderer Polizist schlug den Mann. „Bist du verrückt? So etwas muss man einem kleinen Jungen doch schonend beibringen! Der ist schon genug traumatisiert, du erinnerst dich an die Geschichte mit seiner Mutter.“, sagte er. „Er hätte es doch so oder so erfahren, was macht das für einen Unterschied?“, entgegnete der andere. „Meine Tante ist weg?“, fragte Dan. Er spürte, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen, doch er presste sie weg. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter hatte Dan sehr wohl schöne Erinnerungen an seine Tante. Er hatte sie sehr lieb! Die beiden Männer drehten sich zu ihm um. „Ja, ist sie, aber vielleicht kommt sie ja irgendwann wieder zurück. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wir kümmern uns darum.“, sagte der Eine und tätschelte Dan den Kopf. Dan schlug die Hand weg und rannte in sein Zimmer. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange dort bleiben durfte. Trotzdem schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und überlegte, was er tun konnte. Bestimmt war diese Puppe daran schuld. Dan erschrak, als er diesen Gedanken hatte. Das war doch völlig unmöglich! Seine Tante selbst hatte doch die Puppe entsorgt! „Ja genau deswegen wollte sie sich ja auch an ihr rächen!“, flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf weiter. Dan schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „Nein nein nein! Das ist unmöglich!“, schrie er. Er hörte, wie sich die Polizisten rasch seinem Zimmer näherten. Sofort schloss Dan seine Tür ab und schaute hektisch nach irgendetwas, was ihm helfen könnte. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er war sauber und ordentlich, so wie immer, aber direkt auf der Arbeitsplatte lag etwas. Es war ein Streichholz. Dan nahm es in die Hand und erinnerte sich sofort wieder an den Traum. Aber wenn er es nur einmal probieren würde? Es wäre doch so einfach! Eine kleine Bewegung und das ganze Haus wäre hell erleuchtet. Alles würde verbrennen! Halt, halt, damit würde er doch nur sein Leben zerstören! Was hätte er davon? „Tu es!“, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dan hatte genau diese Worte schon einmal gehört, das wusste er. Er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, jedoch verschwamm auf einmal seine Sicht. Seine Sinne wurden komplett gelähmt und er hörte nur noch das Pochen seines Herzens und jene Stimme, die zu ihm flüsterte: „Tu es!“ Dann sah Dan auf einmal ein Bild in seinem Kopf. Er saß auf der Rückbank eines großen Autos. Eine Frau fuhr den Wagen. Es war seine Mutter. Alles war dunkel, es war tiefste Nacht. Starke Regenschauer prasselten gegen die Scheiben, während er das stetige Geräusch der Scheibenwischer vernahm. Dan langweilte sich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Natürlich konnte er nichts erkennen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Präsenz neben sich. Er drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf. Neben ihm saß eine kleine Puppe. Sie hatte ordentliches, braunes Haar und eine reine Porzellanhaut. Das Schönste an ihr jedoch waren ihre grünen Knopfaugen. Dann war da das Streichholz. Dan nahm es in die Hand und starrte es eine Zeit lang an. Er schaute zu seiner Mutter, doch die bemerkte von all dem nichts. Dan hatte auf der Rückbank noch eine leere Streichholzpackung, die seine Mutter einmal dort vergessen hatte. Sie war Raucherin und ging nie ohne einer Packung Zigaretten und einer Packung Streichhölzer vor die Tür. Dan überlegte, ob er das Streichholz anzünden sollte. Er wusste, es war gefährlich, doch er konnte es ja sofort wieder ausmachen. Er holte die Schachtel hervor und starrte sie genau so lange an, wie das Streichholz, bis er sie plötzlich hörte. „Tu es!“, flüsterte diese Stimme. Er schaute sofort zur Puppe, die ihn immer noch mit ihren Augen anstarrte. Dan schüttelte sich kurz. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. „Na los, worauf wartest du? Ein einziger Funke genügt!“, flüsterte die Puppe wieder. Dan schaute zu, wie seine Hände, scheinbar fremd gesteuert das Streichholz an der Packung rieben. Eine kleine, flackernde Flamme entstand. Dann ließ er es los. Er ließ es einfach los. Dan konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er wollte es auffangen, bevor es das Auto noch in Brand legte, doch er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Stattdessen öffnete seine Hand die Tür und sein Körper sprang heraus. Er hörte noch das Quietschen der bremsenden Reifen, dann ein Kreischen, welches von seiner Mutter stammte, dann wurde er von der Explosion mitgerissen. Die Flammen hatten nur in wenigen Sekunden, nachdem sie auf das Auto übergegangen waren, den Benzintank erwischt, welcher sofort in die Luft gegangen war. Das letzte, was Dan sah, war eine verkokelte Puppe mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Knopfaugen. Dann schloss er seine Augen. Sofort fing er an zu zittern. Jetzt erinnerte er sich an Alles. Alle Erinnerungen kamen in dem Moment zurück, in dem er das Streichholz in der Hand hielt. Ein Wunder, dass er nicht gestorben war, sondern nur eine vergleichbar kleine Verletzung am Bauch davongetragen hatte. Dieses eine Streichholz hatte ihm all das gegeben, was er jetzt hatte. Diese Puppe, vermutlich war sie vom Teufel persönlich besessen, hatte ihn zu all dem geführt. Ihr hatte er zu verdanken, dass er noch lebte. Er hob das Streichholz mit seiner bebenden Hand hoch und starrte es einige Zeit an, während er hörte, wie die Polizisten versuchten, seine Tür aufzubrechen. Dan lächelte. Sie konnten ihn nicht kriegen. Nein. Er würde seine Tante suchen gehen und bis er sie fand, würde er sich an jedem rächen, der zugelassen hatte, dass sie ihm weggenommen wurde. Er zündete das Streichholz und warf es auf sein Bett. Bevor die Polizisten die Tür aufbrechen konnten, schlüpfte er aus dem Fenster und rannte weg. Aus sicherer Entfernung genoss er die bunten Flammen des Feuers, die sein Haus von innen heraus erhellten. Wie ein gewaltiges, lebendiges Wesen. Die Polizisten hatten es erst in sein Zimmer geschafft, als das Feuer bereits nicht mehr zu löschen war. Beide haben ihre gerechte Strafe für alle ihre Untaten erhalten und bis einer der übrigen Männer die Feuerwehr rufen konnte, war das Feuer schon so groß, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es auf die nahe liegenden Häuser übergriff. Lachend floh Dan in den Wald. Niemand würde ihn je finden. Keiner hatte ihn fliehen sehen. Sie würden ihn alle für tot halten. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören, nein, er durfte nicht aufhören. Nicht eher, bis die ganze Welt in Flammen stand. Die Puppe hatte ihn noch einmal besucht. Sie hatte ihm die Wahrheit erzählt. Er wusste von der Wahrheit. Nicht mehr lange, und es wussten alle. Und dann würden sie alle brennen! Brennen im Feuer der Hölle! Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit